A Glitchy Christmas
by Sebastian-Flight
Summary: Years after the series ends we find out what happens to all of our favorite characters at Christmas time. Little bit of slash but nothing over PG.
1. Chapter 1

We all remember how the dark forces from the O.Z came to an end. Now... ten years have passed and a lot has changed. So now you're about to find out what happens to our four marvelous friends. Do you really want to know? All right so here's what you missed for the last ten years.

After D.G´s Coronation she fell in love with the guy who was always most comfortable to her, Cain's son Jeb. The two married after two lovely years of being together and they had a sweet baby girl called Anne.

Cain was appointed to be the Captain of the new Tin Man fraction and to keep the whole O.Z safe. While a ball was given he met the charming servant of King Leonas from Calaquai, her name was Rose and her lovely smile reminded him of his beloved Adora. First they only talked, then they began to dance (after Glitch forced Cain to take the first step, of course) and then when their eyes met in the bright light of the luster, it was love. They haven't married but cannot be separated.

Raw who was now one of the bravest seers in all of the O.Z became the leader of his "herd" or however you want to call it. They travelled from one place to another and lived happily and in freedom. One day Raw was summoned by the queen to help her with her duties but most of the time he spent his visits talking to D.G and Jeb about their glorious days.

Azkadellia was now the Duchess of the East after her sister was chosen to be queen, but she was really happy about it. She didn't want to spend her life in the spotlight anymore. She regretted the things she had done while she was possessed by the dark witch. She knew it wasn't her fault at all but she kept staying behind her sister trying to catch up on the time she had missed with her family.

King Ahamo and Queen Lavender were happy as never before, because their family was reunited and D.G was intending to became Queen of the Outer Zone one day.

... But I guess you all want to know what happened to our lovely Glitch am I right? Yeah I bet you do.

Well, well I'm going to tell ya: After the dark was punished and the usual daily routine was restored, they searched for a successful way to reconnect Glitch with his brain! There were many alchemista with good features and properties but they all told them the same: It's too dangerous, we can't reconnect him with his brain! NEVER! Everyone was shocked about the sad decision of the alchemist but none of them wanted Glitch to be in danger, so he had to give up his dream of being one again. Annuals passed and Glitch sadness disappeared, he enjoyed his life with half a brain and didn't miss his other half anymore.

"Why should I miss my uptight and serious part? I think this one is much more enjoyable.. enjoyable...enjoyable..." he always said and didn't go crazy about his annoying glitching.

He spent his enjoyable life taking care of D.G's little daughter and soon he became one of her most beloved friends, because he had a warm and kind way with children and he was the best player of hide and seek, Anne's most favorite.

When Anne was five years old they decided to start giving her some lessons in magic, but the old tutor was much too deaf and tired to teach her, so they had to find another younger teacher. Soon they found one, a young and good looking guy called John. He had blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes which Glitch couldn't resist... Wait! Glitch is gay? Really? Of course my darling readers what did you think? And so John and Glitch spent a lot of time together because they both cared for little Anne. While John was teaching, Glitch stayed in the room and listened to his charming, soft voice, he couldn't even prevent himself from sighing sometimes. And luckily John felt the same way... they both were in love but didn't know that the other felt the same, they were too shy to reveal their feelings! Glitch was afraid John wouldn't accept him being half-brained and with a big ugly zipper on his head, but John loved him the way he was.

So that's what happened to our people in the last 10 years but the time is still running and Christmas is near, it's the 8th Christmas day for Anne and the most joyful day for our friends because they all celebrate it together as a big family and this year is going to be a very special Christmas eve because something special is going to happen that nobody would ever forget.

So have fun enjoying my story of : A Glitchy Christmas!

Chapter 1: Preparing Christmas.

It was the 24th of December and the servants of the Northern Island were in a nervous haste. They all had to prepare a marvelous Christmas and there wasn't much time left. There was a lot of running; much scurry and scamper, a Christmas tree which had to be chopped, a big ball room that had to be decorated, gifts which had to be turned into lovely looking packages, Cookies which had to be baked and much much more. But still there was a kind of warm Christmas spirit in the air. Within all this haste there was also serenity in one of many glorious chambers. There was a little, cute girl sitting on her bed. She bobbed up and down with her feet, while her relieved and pretty mother was combing her long blonde hair. She had the hair of her father but the lovely shining blue eyes of her mother. She wore a silky red dress and long white socks with some nice looking black sandals.

"Mom I'm so excited to see all our friends and family members again, can't wait until they arrive," Anne said with a happy smile.

"Me too, honey. Did you prepare the song you wanted to sing for your aunt Azkadellia?" D.G had to smile too while the brush was combing up and down.

"Yes I did, when do they arrive?" the little girl asked.

"At 4 pm, darling please don't be so nervous. I'm having a hard time trying to comb your hair, when you can't stop bobbing around?.. You want to look pretty am I right? So you have to sit still if you want me to help you with your hair," D.G tried to calm her daughter.

"I'm sorry mother, but it seems as if we haven't seen them in years. I want to know if Rose still has the lovely red dress, you know? The one she wore last year. And I can't wait to see Raw!" Anne now tried to sit still. After a few minutes D.G 's work was done and she sent her daughter for Glitch. It was 3:54 pm and the guests would arrive any minute.

Anne hurried down the corridor until she stopped in front of a huge wooden door, she knocked with haste and waited until a tall, friendly looking man opened the door.

"What's up doll?" he asked with a soft voice.

"They're coming Glitch, they're coming! You have to join us! come on!" Anne hadn't enough air to talk but her words were clearly spoken.

"Is it already 4 pm? Can't believe it you're right. Alright I´m coming with you," Glitch looked at his watch and with a surprised face he took the hand of the girl and followed her.

All the servants were standing in a row in front of the entrance, nervously waiting for the guests, when Anne and Glitch arrived.

" Anne, there you are. Come take my hand, darling." D.G was standing next to her husband Jeb and her parents. With a tiny smile Anne let go of Glitch's hand and bobbed to her mother.

Shyly Glitch positioned himself into the row next to John and with a sheepish smile he tried to resist looking at John's face. Both were getting more and more closer to each other. Suddenly the bell rang and a furious groan was going through the row. One servant gently opened the door and let all the guests come into the lovely decorated palace.

Cain and Rose were the first ones to pass through the doorstep, with a sudden joy Anne hurried to them screaming:

" Rose! Grandpa! I missed you so much!" When she used the word Grandpa in relation to Cain, Glitch always had to laugh.

" Yep and we missed you too Grandpa," Glitch grinned and hugged Cain who was going to kill him for being as nasty as possible.

" I missed you too, Zipperhead," he grumbled.

Rose was doing a great job, Cain always had a warm smile on the corner of his mouth. Behind them were Azkadellia and Raw who entered the castle now. Time had changed quite a lot and Az looked more relieved than ever in the past 10 years. With a huge smile both of them began to hug their family members. An exchange of niceties was done and the Queen assigned her guests into the big ballroom where an enormous dinner was waiting for them.

I know, I know you all want to know what was going on at this dinner, but I can tell you. It was only the same old family rambling. Questions like: What did you do since we last met? You look great, did you solve your sleeping problems? Darling could you please hand me the Peas? And so on, but do you really want to hear that? Are they really important to you? Some royals eating their dinner? I'm sure you didn't want to hear that and in the case you want to, I have to say sorry my faithful reader but that is the wrong story.

What I want to tell you is the story of a Glitchy Christmas! So let us flash forward until the end of the dinner and let us see what happened next. After the dinner Anne followed her grandpa and Rose into their room. The dinner had been full of loud rambling and much laughter and Anne hadn't the smallest chance to talk to her beloved Grandpa. When Cain opened the door, Anne hurried to the huge bed and let herself fall onto the fluffy pillows.

"Your pillows are the softest pillows of the castle!" Anne sighed and closed her eyes.

"All right Kiddo, tell your Grandpa what you wanted to talk about at the dinner, you know it was a long journey from our farm to the castle and we need a little sleep," Cain sat down onto the bed and stroked through the soft blonde hair of his granddaughter.

"Oh, Cain let her stay a little bit longer. She hasn't seen you since her birthday in June. Come on have a heart!" Rose stood behind him and embraced his burly shoulders. Cain had to laugh since their trip to Central City nobody instead of Glitch had ever used this last sentence.

"All right, All right you can stay a bit longer. I can't resist the lovely smile of my dearest darling Rose. But please honey, you look a bit confused. What's on your mind?" Cain stopped stroking Anne's hair and hoped for an answer. The little girl remained silent, staring at the ceiling and without any expression on her face. All of a sudden she bobbed up and looked into Cain's face.

"What I wanted to do, but never had the courage to, is to ask you one question," She began to speak shyly.

"And what question do you want to ask me ?" Cain was confused but he tried to look normal.

"It's something about Glitch ... He seems to be very unhappy about something...especially at Christmas. I always asked myself if it has something to do with this strange zipper on his head... umm could you tell me why he has this zipper?" Anne remained shy but her urge to get to know the truth was growing in her.

Cain and Rose exchanged some gloomy glances and after a long silence Cain began to speak.

"I knew this day would come, but I hoped it would be your mother who has to tell you this story. I think you're old enough to hear a very sad and gloomy story. Before you were born the O.Z was ruled by a terrible sorceress ... the dark witch (of course Cain didn't tell her that this sorceress was her aunt) she imprisoned your grandma and banished your grandpa Ahamo and your aunt Azkadellia (yes he really left out every single detail) and she wanted to kill your Mom. When your Mom was at your age your Grandma brought her to another world so that she would be safe. your grandma remained in the O.Z to defend her country. But she had no chance, as I told you before the witch imprisoned her! At the same time she ordered to remove the brain of the Queens advisor because he was the only one who had the plans for a useful machinery and didn't want to hand them over voluntarily. This advisor was a very intelligent and faithful man. He sacrificed a lot to save the Queen and her family but unfortunately his courage had a high price. After they removed his brain, he couldn't remember his past, his name, who he was and where he was and he couldn´t start a sentence without glitching," Cain made a break.

"This man was Glitch! Am I right? Geez they removed his brain? That's why he has this zipper? How does the story continue?" Cain had caught Anne's attention.

"Ok I will tell you. Yes this man was Glitch but before he became Glitch his name was Ambrose and he didn't have this zipper of course. We never got to know what happened after they removed his brain but we know that he was caught by some munchkins, they were resistance fighters and thought he was a spy. After spending sometime in a cage, he met your mother who had been back to the O.Z. He helped to save me from my prison in a tin suit, yes your grandpa was imprisoned in a tin suit because he was one of the resistance fighters and the minions of the Witch had defeated me. After your Mom and Glitch saved me, we made our way to Central City to find the adoptive parents of your mother. On our way we met Raw and after a long and dangerous journey we found out that your Mom was the princess and that she was the only chance to save the O.Z and we found out that Glitch was the Queen's advisor and what he did to save her. We made our way to fight against the Witch, I met my son, your father who had been kidnapped from a minion called Zero ... and in the End we defeated the dark witch and your grandma, your grandpa, your aunt and your mom were reunited again. I know I left out a lot but it's a long story and you're still too young for some parts of the story. There was a lots of fighting and well that's nothing for a young princess," Cain sighed.

"But when you defeated the Queen and they still had Glitch's brain, am I right? Why didn't you reconnect him?" Anne asked.

"Because the alchemist told us that it would be too dangerous and we didn't want to harm Glitch. Of course he was disappointed at first and I still believe that he wants to have his brain back, but he always says that he's fine." Cain looked gloomy again. Anne sighed but nodded.

"Ok, Thank you for telling me this story," she said.

"You're welcome but please don't tell your mother that you know something about our past. I bet she wouldn't be amused," Cain had to yawn now, " I think it's time for bed now, what do you say my darling?" he looked to Rose.

"Yes, I think it's time. Shall we accompany you to your room, Anne?" she asked the little girl.

"No thanks, I will find the way on my own. Sleep well, I love you both, Goodnight," Anne hugged her grandpa and afterwards she gave Rose a warm kiss on her cheek and left the room. While she walked to her chamber at the end of the corridor, there was only one thought rushing through her mind. How could she help Glitch to be happy again?


	2. a great idea

Chapter 2: A great idea

When she went to sleep, she was haunted by billions of thoughts, she began to sweat, her heart raced and with a loud scream. She abruptly opened her eyes. "That's not fair, Glitch doesn't deserve this. I should help him, but how?" She wondered. Anne has had nightmares of Glitch being tortured by the dark sorceress, in her dreams Anne had tried to help him but without success. Now she was searching for a solution. She tried to come up with something for a long time but she couldn't think of anything, so she decided to fetch a glass of water. Without making a noise, she tiptoed down the stairs, passed the ballroom and into the kitchen. The glass of water helped a lot and when she passed the ballroom again she noticed the big Christmas tree and got an idea: That's it! she whispered to herself. Hurriedly she tiptoed back to her room and when she reached her bed she kneeled on the floor. With a whispery tune she said: "Please dear Santa Claus, I know that you´re a powerful man and that you're very busy, but please, please, please the only thing I wish for Christmas, is that you help my dear friend Glitch. They can't reconnect him with his brain, but he wants to be one again. Please could you please give him back what he wants? I know it's a big request, but I think that he's nice and lovely and he's never harmed anyone, he doesn´t deserve it. You don´t have to bring me any other gift, that's the only thing I want. Thank you Santa and I hope you will love the warm milk and the cookies. After she finished the last sentence she scurried under her blanket and only a few seconds later her eyes closed and her face showed a relieved smile.


	3. telling the truth

Chapter 3 : Telling the truth

The sunlight was shining through the window and the closed curtains right into Anne's face. When she opened her eyes she sat up and tried to hear the ringing of a little bell. She knew it was Christmas and she couldn't wait to see if Santa Claus had granted her wish. Suddenly she noticed the sound of a ringing bell and in one go she was running down the stairs into the ballroom. When she arrived in the beautiful decorated room she could see that her family was standing around the Christmas tree, all were waiting for her with bright smiles.

"Merry Christmas honey!" D.G walked to her daughter " Are you ready for your gifts?" she smiled and took the hand of her little girl.

"Oh yes Mom!, Merry Christmas everyone!" Anne yelled.

Her nice greeting was followed by a loud: "Merry Christmas Anne," The little girl toddled to the Christmas tree, on her face she had a bright smile and her eyes lightened after she saw the many gifts lying under the marvelous tree. "Are they all for me?" she asked with a astonished face.

"Yes my darling, they're all for you. This one is from your aunt, this from your grandparents, this from your grandpa Cain and Rose, this awkward looking one is from Glitch and these two are from your dad and me," said D.G with a smiling face.

"You're a lucky girl honey, we never got so many gifts at Christmas," Jeb sighed.

But Anne didn't answer, she had focused on the awkward looking gift. Glitch wasn't a good wrapper, his package looked as if a five year old boy had tried to wrap something for his mother, but strangely she preferred his gift from out of all of the others. Suddenly she turned her head and noticed that something was wrong.

"Glitch," she whispered. All the other guests noticed that something was wrong with the little princess.

"What's up kiddo?" Cain asked.

"Have seen Glitch or John? I can't see them," Anne asked with a trembling voice.

She couldn't find Glitch in the crowd and the others weren't sure where he was. Maybe Santa heard her wish and made Glitch become one again. Maybe he wasn't even Glitch anymore and now he was too nervous to present his new/old self?

"Where is Glitch?" she asked again. But they all exchanged astonished glances.

"We don't know. Maybe he's still asleep. He's worked so hard the last few days we should wait a while," Rose said.

"Raw can feel him, Glitch is coming down the corridor." Raw suddenly said.

Only a few seconds later the huge door of the ballroom opened and Glitch toddled to the others. Anne turned her face when she heard the sound of the toddling feet and you could see that she was full of anticipation. But when she saw that Glitch hadn't changed and the same shaggy and confused looking man was toddling through the ballroom, her smile disappeared and a glance of disappointment covered her face.

"Hey doll, what's up? Don't you like your gifts?" Glitch was the first one who noticed her disappointed face.

"It's nothing Glitch I'm fine! I'm just afraid that I didn't get the gift I wanted to have," Anne answered and began pouting.

"But that can't be, you've got so many lovely gifts," her Mom countered.

"I know, and I'm grateful for all your lovely gifts Mom. I would never say that they're bad and I don't want to have more! but what I mean is.. that I asked Santa to do something for me but he bailed on me," Anne answered and tried to hold back her tears.

"But dearie what do you mean?" Lavender Eyes asked confusingly.

"I, I can't tell you." Anne stuttered. " Umm, it doesn't matter." With a nervous glance she looked to Cain who suddenly realized what she was talking about. He exchanged a nervous glance with Rose, sighed and began to speak

"I think I know what's up with our darling," he said.

"So could you please bring us into the loop?" Glitch asked.

"It's about you," Cain countered and looked to Glitch.

" Me?" the zipper head stuttered.

"Yes. I'm afraid that I told Anne something I shouldn't have. I'm sorry but she wanted to know why you seem so unhappy every Christmas. I told her our story, your story. I know D.G never wanted to tell her our story, but I think she has a right to know it," Cain stammered and waited nervously for an answer. D.G , her parents, Azkadellia, Raw, Jeb and Glitch exchanged some gloomy glances.

"Anne would you please be so kind and leave the ballroom for a moment, you don't have to be afraid we won't scream at your grandpa. We only want to discuss something," D.G said and tried to stay calm.

"But mother I don't want Cain get into trouble! Please let me stay," Anne answered trembling.

"Please get out darling!" D.G's voice was trembling now too. Anne wanted to cry but did what her mother ordered her to, Glitch followed her and closed the door behind them.


	4. a magical christmas

Chapter 4 : A magical Christmas

Anne was sitting on a chair in the corridor in front of the huge ballroom door. Glitch was sitting next to her, both were silent.

"Why do you think that I'm unhappy?" Glitch suddenly asked. Anne bobbed with her feet and didn't answer. Several minutes of silent passed before she answered.

"I can see your glances Glitch! I can see how you behave in front of John and I know that something is wrong, you feel unhappy and you're sad. Maybe you think that you're not worthy of him. I thought I could help you reconnect you with your brain. You know? So That you won't feel so awkward and stupid anymore. I like you the way you are, but I can see that you're longing for your old self," she said and little tears where rolling down her cheek.

"But doll I am happy," he said and tried to stop her crying, he hugged her little body and stroked her back.

"I'm not blind Glitch! If you aren't unhappy and if you don't think that you're not worthy to be John's partner why didn't you tell him the truth?" she asked and her voice sounded nasal.

"It's that obvious, huh?" Glitch sat himself back on the chair and sighed, "You're right. I love this guy! I love this guy .. I .. " Glitch tried to concentrate and when he was able to stop himself glitching he continued .."But I can't tell him my true feelings. It's not so easy. I don't even know if he's gay and if he shares my feelings. You know I'm confused that you're not astonished that I'm gay. I'm so glitchy and forgettable and I've got this strange looking zipper on my head and he's so brilliant and cute and his warm voice makes me shiver. But who wants to date a zipperhead?" he said with a gloomy glance.

"I would like to date a zipperhead!" a voice suddenly said out of nowhere. Glitch and Anne were surprised and turned their heads around. Behind a column, a man stood who had eavesdropped on their conversation. Now he came out of hiding and walked to Glitch.

"John?" the zipperhead flushed.

"Yeah it's me. I'm sorry I didn't want to observe your conversation but I was passing you two a few minutes ago because I was late for the Christmas party and suddenly I heard what you said about me and couldn't help but hide myself behind the column and listen," the man with the shiny blue eyes answered.

"What did you mean by saying that you want to date a zipperhead?" was the only thing Glitch was able to say, his hands were shivering and sweaty now and his voice sounded dry.

"What did I mean by that? Well!" John took Glitch's sweaty hands and looked deeply into his eyes. "You're a nice guy. To be exact you're the loveliest person I've ever met and I don't think that you're stupid or that you look strange with your zipper. You're funny and I love your clumsiness. I think you're very good-looking and you're interesting and from the first moment I met you I fell totally in love with you. That's why I would love to date you, my sweet zipperhead," John answered with a huge smile on his face. Glitch was astonished and couldn't talk and Anne's face was now covered with the hugest smile ever.

"You! you love me?" Glitch suddenly said after he was able to talk again, his face was getting paler and his hands stopped sweating.

"Yes I do, but what about you?" John questioned

Glitch exchanged a nervous glance with Anne, who showed him that he had to tell John the truth now.

Glitch took a deep breath and yelled "Of course I love you too John! You can't believe how long I wanted to tell you the truth but I was too afraid. I'm lucky that you took the first step .. ohh that's so wonderful" Glitch couldn't stop laughing now, he hugged John and after their eyes met with some deeply romantic glances they both kissed for the first time!

Anne couldn't resist she had to jump to her feet full of joy, she said: "That´s the most romantic Christmas we've ever had!"

And yes it was very romantic! For Glitch it seemed as if he was on cloud nine and a whole orchestra was playing the loveliest melodies in his head! He was the happiest guy on earth now. But wait.. wait I know it's stupid to interrupt this lovely moment now, but before we can go on with our story you shortly have to know what happened in the meantime to Cain. After Glitch had closed the door, D.G began to talk to her father-in-law.

"Why did you tell her our story?" she said with a trembling voice, she was nervous but tried to stay calm.

"D.G I know you didn't want her to know. I'm deeply sorry but she asked me how Glitch got his zipper and I thought it wouldn't be right to lie to her for the rest of our lives," Cain answered.

"But why now? Why at Christmas? Cain, are you insane? You can't tell our daughter what happened to us when we were younger. She's a little girl, she'll have nightmares. How could you tell her something about a witch and... "

D.G was yelling but Jeb interrupted her,"Sshh darling, please don't yell at my father it's not his fault. We couldn't hide this secret from her forever," he said calmly.

"Jeb right, Anne should know," Raw tried to help him.

"But she's eight years old. She's too young to hear stories about witches and war and.." D.G had a desperate voice now.

"But we don't even know exactly what he told her," Ahamo said.

"Did you tell her that I was possessed by the witch?" Azkadellia whispered.

After Cain had told them the truth, she was the first one who got pale, she was afraid that her beloved niece would hate her now, the same as all the other people did, before they realized that it wasn´t her fault.

"Noo! I only told her that an evil Witch ruled over the O.Z and that you were imprisoned and I told her how the witch tortured Ambrose, I would never tell her that you were possessed by her and we should never told her either," Cain said and the others sighed reassured.

"He's telling the truth," Rose said,"I was with them," she added.

"Ok, Ok I'm still upset over the fact that you didn't ask us before you started telling my daughter scary stories, but I know that you only wanted to tell her the truth and I think she's old enough now," D.G said after a while.

"Thank you." Cain said. "It's Christmas we shouldn't argue anymore," said Lavender eyes and all the others nodded.

"Well and it's very sweet of Anne that she wanted to help our poor Glitch," added Rose.

"Yeah that's right, we should recoup them," said D.G .

The others nodded again. Ahamo went to the door to recoup his granddaughter and their faithful advisor and when he opened the door silently. He began to smile and ordered his wife and his daughter to join him at the door.

"What is it father?" asked D.G but when she reached the door, she also began to smile.

"How wonderful. They finally got together," she sighed.

Yes our dear friends were observing the romantic kiss of John and Glitch now and all were happy because everyone was sure both of them were meant to be together. Suddenly Glitch and John noticed them and hesitantly stopped kissing.

"Umm, are we allowed to come in?" Glitch stuttered, his face flushed again.

"Yes, we're finished with our arguing and everything turned out ok! You can come in again. But Glitch, You don't have to feel ashamed we all know that you like John.. I'm so proud of you!" D.G smiled and hugged her dear friend.

Glitch was overwhelmed that everyone had noticed his interest in John but he was also a bit ashamed because he was the one who was too shy to except his true feelings. After D.G had stopped hugging Glitch, Anne suddenly hurried to her Mom.

"Is everything all right again Mom? Aren't you mad with Grandpa? Am I in trouble now? I'm so sorry Mom! I only wanted to help Glitch," she covered her tears in the silk of her mother's dress, D.G stroked they back of her child and tried to calm her down.

"Sshh darling, of course everything is all right again. I was the one who wanted to hide the truth from you.. it's all my fault. I'm so proud that you wanted to help Glitch. You remind me of a little girl who never listen to the advices of her mother too." D.G looked into the wet face of her daughter and brushed her tears away.

"You? Mother?" Anne asked.

"Exactly. You´re just like your mother," Azkadellia began to laugh.

"Do you want to come in again and unwrap your gifts with us now?" asked Jeb.

The little girl nodded and followed her father into the ballroom. John and Glitch were the last ones who get into the ballroom. John took the hand of his Zipperhead and both exchanged a joyful glance.

The End

WAIT! WAIT! Are you serious that's the end? Umm yes! But where's the magical Happy End and what about Santa Claus and so on? OK OK you´re right of course I forgot to tell you the magical End of our story. I'm sorry. )

.. While Anne unwrapped her gifts, our friends were standing right behind her and watched how happy the little girl was. D.G laid her head on Jeb's shoulder. Cain wrapped his arms around Rose, Lavender and Ahamo did the same thing. Azkadellia and Raw were standing alone but both shared a happy smile and Glitch and John were holding hands. A warm breeze was going through the row and everyone felt good and secured. After Anne had unwrapped all her gifts, she was dazzled by a bright light that was coming out of the branches from the Christmas tree. Surprised, she pushed aside the strong branches and laid an eye on a tiny little gift which was wrapped into some lovely fancy paper.

"That's strange," said D.G when Anne was holding the gift in her tiny hands,"I thought you unwrapped all of our gifts?" she added.

"But there's a tag that says that it's for me," said Anne.

"Well then open it," said Jeb and smiled. No sooner said than done Anne opened the tiny box.

"But there's nothing inside," said Anne with a surprised face.

"That's strange," said Cain but suddenly there was a small stream of light coming out of the box, it rushed through the room and stopped in front of Glitch. The stream of light covered him and brightened! From out of nowhere there was music playing and all the others stood astonished next to their friend. All of a sudden the light dimmed again and everyones jaw dropped. In front of them stood a man without a zipper with combed and smooth hair, his face looked more relieved than ever and he wore a fancy black suit.

"Oh my God Glitch, you look great! Santa answered my request," Anne yelled with joy in her voice.

Glitch was completely overwhelmed. "I .. I don't know what to say.. I .. I remember everything.. Oh my God I remember everything.. I'm not a head case anymore .. Ohh Anne thank you! .. but how?" he stammered.

Suddenly there was a voice coming out of nowhere.

"My dearest Anne, of course I heard your wish last night.. but I couldn't answer on your request before Glitch learned that it doesn't matter how intelligent you are.. Love comes from the heart and that's the only thing that matters. Now he found someone who loves him the way he is and the only thing I did was giving him back his past. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year, hohoho."

And the voice disappeared.

""That was Santa!" said Anne.

"Yes and that was a true Christmas miracle," said D.G and hugged her little daughter.

" Do we have to call you Ambrose now?" Anne suddenly asked.

"No, doll we should keep Glitch. I'm so used to it now," answered Glitch.

"Oh my what a Glitchy Christmas," said Cain and all the others began to laugh.

"Yes what a Glitchy Christmas," said Glitch with a smile. He turned around to John, "But it's the best Christmas I've ever had," he added and both wrapped their arms around each other and kissed. Their kiss was accompanied by loud clapping and all began to sing: Angels we have heard on high.

The End


End file.
